A wide variety of means exist for communication between users. For example, a user may conduct phone calls via their home phone, work phone, and mobile phone. In addition, a user may also communicate via email and instant messaging.
Unfortunately, managing such a wide variety of communication means can be difficult. In particular, as a user changes location communication with the user may vary. For example, the user, while on travel may only be reached by cell phone. However, the user may best be reached by email while at work. Also, the user may wish to implement various rules for receiving and controlling communications. For example, to be reached at home, the user may want the home phone to ring three times before forwarding the call to a cell phone. As another example, the user may wish to be paged each time an email is received from a particular person while away from the office.
Typically, to implement communication management, a person must individually manage each communication device separately. Thus, when the user wishes to change how communication is managed, the user may have to deal with numerous devices and, perhaps, service centers.